gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quinntana Team
Welcome to The Quinntana Team It's hard to get over someone who was... ...never quite yours *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours. *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Quinntana, please don't bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *Any registered user that ships Quinntana, must be allowed to sign.. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. Reason in Shipping Quinntana #Because Santana supported/help Quinn when She started standing up in Take My Breath Away #They sounded great in Take My Breath Away #They were the hottest head bitches of Mckinely #They both dated the same Boys(Puck, Finn, Sam) #Their fights are awesome #They are always honest with each other #They consider each other as their 'Homegirl' Signatures #Wanky #BrittArtie #Themanonthestreet #Skylar-Gleek1824 #Luke&DiannaMagick #PowerPuffGirls #Quiet people have the loudest minds. #PerfectRivera #CrystallineSkies #Brittanalovers # #Brittanarocks #GleekThang #Ilovesebastiansmythe #DiannaAgron xo #Xoxoamyxoxo #Lucky27 #ParaGleek94 #Lilmaz18 #Lucas Koch #Patromegleek #Per3ylove #SwiftieGleek #Brittana4Life #QFabrayGleek4eva #NightfallWolves #Nonametothinkof #Nayaforever #Number1juan1 #Quinndependence98 #Ricardo8a #Ppoi 48 #Quinnfan96 #Midhatz #BrittanaAndKlaineLover #FuinnFabsonLove #Bartieandquick+6 #Blondest #Tina Rory Fan :D #I'm not gonna write you a love song''' 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see''' #IiLoveKlaine #SalarGleek #Aussie 500 #RandomRambler #LoserLikeMe #DrewlovesKuinn #Learachelmicheleberry9753 #SweetAndSpicy #CrazyEvilBitch #GinaSays16 #TheKeiko #Emilyjordan #Ropowo #Nomarine #Darkflipper #Kotobog #1DcLeOVER #Gleeky fashionista #Soul Soldier #Mdoz1997 #Omjay100 #Eli500 #Dancin'NoViolence #Blaine's Blowtie #Edopeltier # Diethistime # JustMe2602 #Unicornianleague #Xoxgleek410 #Jkaayy #Pokerface96 #Iloveklaine10 #Dare-2-Dream/Sig #GabyMEL #GleekArg #Sibuna Forever #Rodreaux88 #Lilyshipsbrittana #GleeDegrassi #Spimax #Gleebee #Sibuna Forever #Station7 #/* LeetaLebanese */ Gallery Quinntana...gif Keepcalmandshipquinntana2.png Quinntanawothberry.jpg Quinntana Katy Perry.gif Quinntana120.png Quinntana101.jpg New York Quinntana.jpg QuinntanaProm.gif Quinntana Fight.png Quinntana Hmm.gif Ship Quinntana .jpg Quinntana 22.gif Quinntanaslaps.gif Lequinntanaz.jpg Quinntanalol.gif Thanksgiving_quinntana.jpg Bakequinntana.gif Quinntana Caps.png Quinntana734552231.gif Quinntana hug.jpg Quinntana foreveryoung.gif Quinntanas1.jpg Quinntanax.jpg Quinntana1.jpg Quinntana rivergron.png Quinntana hug.gif Quinntana4.png Quinntana8.png Quinntana11.png Quinntana14.png Quinntana13.png Quinntana12.png Quinntana10.png Quinntana9.png Quinntana6.png Quinntana5.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana2.png Quinntana1.png Quinntana.png Quinntana1234.jpg Quinntana.gif Quinntana.jpeg Quinntana2.jpg Quinntana manip.png Quinntana manip2.png Quinntana manip3.png Quinntana manip4.png Quinntana1.gif Quinntana2.gif Quinntana3.gif PromQuinntana.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o2 250.gif QuinntanaLook.gif Look quinntana.gif Family quinntana.jpeg Marryme quinntana.gif Performancesectional quinntana.gif Comebackquinntana.gif OmgFaberritana family.jpeg Rivergronquinntanababy.jpeg tumblr_lhpskgR1N81qbhxqdo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljois7obhB1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lk3m7kgdDF1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lkky54A1PN1qgadqoo1_500.gif tumblr_llshii645b1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lml4m0ldMX1qzkwn7o1_500.gif tumblr_lmr846pIW11qinh2vo1_500.gif tumblr_ln0w6f7PdP1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lnbphwnQ8C1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lnckfmsAzE1qaehyoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnhk0kxx7B1qdksono1_500.png tumblr_lno3dhEQFG1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnvb95nZpM1qd6sgco1_500.gif tumblr_lo1sfsDvvE1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lojyeq28OO1qinh2vo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_loo753CMI81qc4pkko1_500.jpg tumblr_lopm4tkhFF1qgmqqpo1_500.png tumblr_lov4hmhidy1qcac42o1_500.png tumblr_lowxwoqfvV1qgadqoo1_500.gif tumblr_loyszmx1hp1qgadqoo1_500.gif tumblr_loyszmx1hp1qgadqoo2_500.gif tumblr_lp7ecc1DiU1qezynho1_500.png tumblr_lp99u6XO8U1qdksono1_500.gif tumblr_lpbnjnvgOY1qiweblo1_500.gif tumblr_lppjlw9odF1qj3gkwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lps050O7WB1qkvjb8o1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lq03ml2IKb1qmqmtgo1_500.gif tumblr_lqg9x2DSTh1r1vzyro1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lqubf1WgPf1qkvjb8o1_500.gif tumblr_lqutpr0Gqw1qgqyeio1_500.gif tumblr_lqvxf5dwBo1qkothfo1_400.gif tumblr_lqw935glzy1qzk7c5o1_500.gif tumblr_lr6qen0qFD1qzmjfxo1_500.gif tumblr_lrup2jwtQF1qljryxo1_500.gif tumblr_lruq1bCi1l1qzk7c5o1_500.gif tumblr_lrvyvoNFLb1qec7hto1_500.gif tumblr_lrwbg2aAxU1qmqmtgo2_500.gif tumblr_lrwji3HXQY1qh9w8yo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ls0i6aO01m1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls1clsQNpx1qaedvuo1_r5_500.png tumblr_ls1iqr1zNB1qak6e0o1_r4_500.gif tumblr_ls1ivlnZyO1qzvz9fo1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ssnhqUM1qjr3vco1_500.gif tumblr_ls5uiw2O9m1qjr3vco1_500.gif tumblr_ls6oatykNA1qec7hto1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls6yubyKAb1qdb716o1_500.gif tumblr_ls8kx6QTT51qec7hto1_500.gif tumblr_ls977mAbbF1qmqmtgo1_500.gif tumblr_lscl02KFLc1qgqyeio1_500.gif tumblr_lsebc1brnp1qjr3vco1_500.gif tumblr_lsqxe3s8ek1r3hy13o1_500.png tumblr_lsrtnjbUo41qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_lss5hyKbNk1qg4nsfo1_500.gif tumblr_lsx3c8qmax1qec7hto1_r7_250.gif tumblr_lsx3c8qmax1qec7hto2_250.gif tumblr_lsx3c8qmax1qec7hto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsyqzp6ufc1r1vzyro1_500.jpg tumblr_lsz4o7jrpg1qg6pdno3_250.gif tumblr_lsz4o7jrpg1qg6pdno4_500.gif tumblr_lt0i9yJFOK1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt6lu4IBrc1qlt9z8.png tumblr_lt7szdcLfI1r1vzyro1_500.jpg tumblr_ltbp1sc6xD1qec7hto1_500.gif tumblr_ltg74rV10S1r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltv18a2MBd1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lty7e3HTIL1qbjgfdo1_500.gif tumblr_ltzbtbgokp1qgqyeio1_250.gif tumblr_ltzbtbgokp1qgqyeio2_250.gif tumblr_lu5q2sSScz1qinh2vo1_500.gif tumblr_lu5q2sSScz1qinh2vo2_r4_500.gif tumblr_lu5t8kdJY81qabm9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6v6d55Bg1qiccg8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu7a4wCOkv1r1vzyro1_500.gif tumblr_lu7tqzXdhu1qmqwa6o1_500.gif tumblr_lu8xrf9wPA1qgv6fxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhp04fnRLH1qbcn3mo1_500.gif tumblr_lu9wx1QWOF1r61ypco1_500.gif tumblr_lu78ujwnk21qgqyeio1_500.gif tumblr_lugd10xnfq1r3hy13o1_500.png tumblr_luiksx9KQP1r3fjc1o3_500.gif tumblr_luj12uZP0L1qabm9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lukyha28pC1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lulyleSchB1qb3puzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lupvu2eLXM1qk8fqho1_500.gif tumblr_lutlwen5qA1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvsqaOS7J1qj443zo1_400.jpg tumblr_luvtfeEBnC1qashz2o1_500.gif tumblr_luxnayw8Pt1qg422ho1_500.png tumblr_lv3la7g3cH1qb4kjno1_500.png tumblr_lv6czvyrQg1qaci8wo1_500.gif tumblr_lv8ojkhYSL1qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lv8ye9Pq3t1qfkkeno1_500.jpg tumblr_lv9l638b741qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_lv82crWlqw1qm7zayo5_250.gif tumblr_lva1nf2SPz1r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lva3u25TqC1qcbhzxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvalb6v54S1r7ndnlo1_500.gif tumblr_lvcepkDiZK1qmp4zio1_500.gif tumblr_lvcphpC0ev1r295mao1_500.jpg tumblr_lvgcmdB82Q1qlr3c8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvgzbipuYO1r1vzyro1_500.gif tumblr_lvh62wl1BP1qbxugro1_500.gif tumblr_lvh62wl1BP1qbxugro2_500.gif tumblr_lvhaivcWQl1qj443zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvhk0g2gg41qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lvi3o4JPvP1qzmjfxo1_500.gif tumblr_lvinndsCqw1qfupqho1_500.png tumblr_lvjhraOcnZ1qmcmdko1_500.png tumblr_lvmcoqPBgr1qctfyqo1_r4_500.png tumblr_lvmk3gWOS11qaci8wo1_500.gif tumblr_lvo35sJdck1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvogjjHRll1qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_lvpgprinvQ1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvtaaq1dN11r1vzyro1_500.gif tumblr_lvtnca2a4a1qdul9io1_500.gif tumblr_lvu0xiR9wd1qmcmdko3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lvwfqxdDUv1qb3sf3o1_r2_500.png tumblr_lvwtmhOcvC1qd5tz2o1_500.gif tumblr_lvzo7oFX9S1r175vxo3_250.gif tumblr_lw4p1p0AQE1qb3sf3o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lw7jxef5jD1qbxlkwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lw9kifGEL11qdaxdno1_500.jpg tumblr_lw97fmJVN61qgqyeio1_500.png tumblr_lwbq2ajMUi1qm8n3co1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lwclxwc2Ix1qgqyeio1_500.png tumblr_lwdvwvYS1W1qjn70lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwip7qinWu1qgmlszo1_250.gif tumblr_lwip7qinWu1qgmlszo4_250.gif tumblr_lwip7qinWu1qgmlszo5_250.gif tumblr_lwn0llX8Bi1qak6e0o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lwptdkksUN1qlvc1to1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsptkNeiT1r61ypco1_500.png tumblr_lwvmpxCOrn1qcbhzxo1_250.gif tumblr_lwwd3kWXh01qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lx2xhbhTO91qe04alo1_500.gif tumblr_lx70cqqEAD1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_lx70cqqEAD1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_lx73b6ZMMx1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_lxm3vjH1nT1qapg62o1_500.gif tumblr_lxojprd1Ec1r1j9gbo1_500.gif tumblr_lxojprd1Ec1r1j9gbo2_250.gif tumblr_ly0c5mUcNn1r350t5o1_500.gif tumblr_ly7xbzv1GA1r37axwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lycxatK5wh1r1j9gbo1_500.gif tumblr_lycz71uylY1qitl0mo17_r4_250.gif tumblr_lyfxi1ZMml1qal4pco1_500.png tumblr_lyklyxXG6l1qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_lyp7jbE1Wm1qj443zo1_400.gif tumblr_lyp8frq4Zg1qj443zo1_400.gif tumblr_lyqbj5KzIe1qfbjj3o1_500.gif tumblr_lyzmodKPgg1qgeg5po1_500.gif tumblr_lz2tjl2pK91qgqyeio1_250.gif tumblr_lz6vdeDCKo1qinh2vo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_lz6vdeDCKo1qinh2vo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lz6vdeDCKo1qinh2vo5_r3_250.gif tumblr_lz6vdeDCKo1qinh2vo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_lz8hz9Tukp1qgqyeio1_500.gif tumblr_lz25z1VXta1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lz24044jYF1qj443zo1_500.gif tumblr_lzgx2uMI331r4flxzo1_250.gif tumblr_lzgx2uMI331r4flxzo2_250.gif tumblr_lzgx2uMI331r4flxzo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzgx2uMI331r4flxzo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzie78IKwD1r99cn1o1_500.gif tumblr_lzkx939zXK1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lzkx939zXK1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lzpsr35RKC1qeqpbco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzpsr35RKC1qeqpbco5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lztfv95O0E1qj443zo1_500.gif tumblr_lztlauLTLl1qbuypqo1_500.gif tumblr_lzurjtPMTn1qetfp9o5_r2_250.gif tumblr_lzxeecPOEE1qdksono1_500.gif tumblr_m00sa7PA5G1r4eo01o1_500.gif tumblr_m0n3beIEF41qfbjj3o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m0v0bmSMTB1qlrdfuo1_r6_250.gif tumblr_m0v0bmSMTB1qlrdfuo2_r13_250.png tumblr_m0v0bmSMTB1qlrdfuo3_r6_250.png tumblr_m0v0bmSMTB1qlrdfuo4_r7_250.gif tumblr_m1at8tf5Bu1qa9aruo6_250.gif tumblr_m1b1oxSDQs1qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_m1ehxrxdhM1qeqpbco2_r4_250.gif tumblr_m1ehxrxdhM1qeqpbco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_m1ehxrxdhM1qeqpbco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_m1fbnpzf5z1qdoa6uo1_250.gif tumblr_m1j397X1x01r4flxzo3_250.gif tumblr_m1juxhAjQk1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1m3caO7k31qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_m2amfeLj7s1qj443zo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m2b49kYnZw1r8qqwno1_500.gif tumblr_m2oulx9KNi1qiizz8o1_250.gif tumblr_m2wbxa79dI1rtnfg2o1_250.gif tumblr_m2wbxa79dI1rtnfg2o2_250.gif tumblr_m3m42mOX2W1qinh2vo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3m42mOX2W1qinh2vo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3ppf7UvzK1qinh2vo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m3ppf7UvzK1qinh2vo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3ppf7UvzK1qinh2vo13_r2_250.gif tumblr_m3qh843SD61qc1896o1_500.gif tumblr_m3rcpdQ8aK1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_m3rfztE5DM1qinh2vo2_250.gif tumblr_m3rfztE5DM1qinh2vo10_r11_250.gif tumblr_m3rfztE5DM1qinh2vo11_r6_250.gif tumblr_m3rfztE5DM1qinh2vo12_r9_250.gif tumblr_m3rramLka61qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3s1iduUiC1qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3va5gFzQJ1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_m4cdxlMbQT1qfs06eo1_250.gif tumblr_m4cdxlMbQT1qfs06eo2_250.gif tumblr_m4chui7YO21qg94hko1_250.gif tumblr_m4haltIxXD1qinh2vo7_r3_250.gif tumblr_m4x8leerV11qdoa6uo1_250.gif tumblr_m4x8leerV11qdoa6uo2_250.gif tumblr_m4x8leerV11qdoa6uo3_250.gif tumblr_m4x8leerV11qdoa6uo4_250.gif tumblr_m5eoq2hkok1qb3puzo1_500.png tumblr_m6tlrgavUN1qinh2vo9_r4_250.gif tumblr_m6tlrgavUN1qinh2vo10_r8_250.gif tumblr_m7e5hxEl0g1qhnreqo1_250.gif tumblr_m7e5hxEl0g1qhnreqo9_250.gif tumblr_m8nzz3LEiG1qg94hko2_250.gif tumblr_m8xnjnbrDy1qjr3vco1_250.gif tumblr_m8xnjnbrDy1qjr3vco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_m9sm2lSqua1qcbhzxo7_250.gif tumblr_m9sm2lSqua1qcbhzxo8_250.gif tumblr_m036kipJbE1qapg62o1_500.gif tumblr_m42o4sCzWR1r9uxb0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m42o4sCzWR1r9uxb0o4_250.gif tumblr_m43jy5CfFB1qh4mcr.gif tumblr_m43p42Lcca1r4flxzo1_250.gif tumblr_m43p42Lcca1r4flxzo2_250.gif tumblr_m43p42Lcca1r4flxzo3_250.gif tumblr_m43p42Lcca1r4flxzo4_250.gif tumblr_m53i3frfjw1qb3puzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m94hhbOeKz1qctfyqo4_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo1_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo2_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo3_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo4_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo6_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo8_250.gif tumblr_m679w5EmOF1rwpa0wo9_250.gif tumblr_m8419uJWZQ1r8d79lo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_m51076MmcD1qaci8wo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o8_250.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o9_250.gif tumblr_ma3ikapTSo1r350t5o10_250.gif tumblr_mbfns0A2L11qbaklro2_500.gif tumblr_mbgb6vmZrD1rs7wooo1_250.gif tumblr_mbgb6vmZrD1rs7wooo2_250.gif tumblr_mbgb6vmZrD1rs7wooo3_250.gif tumblr_mbgb6vmZrD1rs7wooo4_250.gif tumblr_mcd1d6FF5T1qd3518o1_500.gif tumblr_mcggj36LUi1qg94hko2_500.jpg tumblr_mctsefdLmS1r83lm5o1_250.gif tumblr_mctsefdLmS1r83lm5o2_250.gif tumblr_mcxfciV2dR1qdb716o1_250.gif tumblr_mcxfciV2dR1qdb716o2_250.gif tumblr_mcxfciV2dR1qdb716o5_250.gif tumblr_mczctls5Ws1rd2idao1_250.gif tumblr_md4xxna9Z61qb3puzo1_500.png tumblr_mdlfyu1bM61qb3puzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdxau5JsyE1rxyf78o1_500.gif tumblr_mdxau5JsyE1rxyf78o2_500.gif tumblr_mdxyiu0jdU1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mdxyiu0jdU1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdxyiu0jdU1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mdxyiu0jdU1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_mdzowyKt1w1r83lm5o5_250.gif tumblr_mdzowyKt1w1r83lm5o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_me7svzWKaC1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_me7svzWKaC1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_mebhi69m3W1qb3puzo1_500.jpg tumblr_med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mefbkhEsET1qzmjfxo1_250.gif tumblr_mefbkhEsET1qzmjfxo2_250.gif tumblr_mefbkhEsET1qzmjfxo3_250.gif tumblr_mefbkhEsET1qzmjfxo4_250.gif tumblr_meot3bKYVC1qlrdfuo6_r3_250.gif tumblr_mesm8pHQTh1qj0mvno5_250.gif tumblr_mf5v03fnsQ1rjyrpro1_250.gif tumblr_mf5v03fnsQ1rjyrpro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf6hhkchfF1r4uj7fo3_r6_250.gif tumblr_mf8f8uFy7z1qg4e7no12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo1_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo2_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo3_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo5_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo6_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo7_250.gif tumblr_mfazrycHL11qdvevuo8_250.gif tumblr_mfiuwd3ngw1riz4lao3_250.gif tumblr_mfiuwd3ngw1riz4lao4_250.gif tumblr_mfiuwd3ngw1riz4lao5_250.gif tumblr_mfiuwd3ngw1riz4lao6_250.gif tumblr_mfogjqk2fu1qiccg8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mg5h43ZOSB1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_mg5h43ZOSB1qcbgf2o2_500.gif tumblr_mgil9gyrQy1qdb716o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgil9gyrQy1qdb716o9_250.gif tumblr_mgsiuwx4QG1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mgub1kKoqK1qa9aruo1_250.gif tumblr_mgub1kKoqK1qa9aruo6_250.gif tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mh3ncnjOss1ql255wo6_250.gif tumblr_mhasnwgwJ21qjenjvo2_250.gif tumblr_mhasnwgwJ21qjenjvo3_250.gif tumblr_mhasnwgwJ21qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_mhasnwgwJ21qjenjvo5_250.gif tumblr_mhchm7drPi1qathlso4_250.gif tumblr_mhcpbfeC4G1qfvzaho1_500.gif tumblr_mhcpbfeC4G1qfvzaho2_500.gif tumblr_mhcq8fuVv51qcyv1eo1_r1_250.png tumblr_mhcq8fuVv51qcyv1eo2_250.png tumblr_mhcq8fuVv51qcyv1eo3_250.png tumblr_mhcrb5B0N01r350t5o1_r1_500.png tumblr_mhcrb5B0N01r350t5o2_r1_500.png tumblr_mhcrb5B0N01r350t5o3_500.png tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o8_r1_250.gif Screencap quinntana.jpg Istillregretnothinghahaha quinntana.jpg Holdinghandquinntana.png Iregretnothing quinntana.jpg Gorgeous babygirlsakaquinntana.png Fkaskdfgsal.jpg Screencaptumblr quinntana.png Handhold quinntana.gif Ido!quinntana.gif Gayquinnie quinntana.gif IDo Quinntana.gif Tumblr mi8t457FXh1qgx1gzo1 250.gif Tumblr mi8sr9Ztgn1s0xhmzo1 250.gif Tumblr mi8tgoN1WG1qaywulo1 500.gif weddingep_quinntana.gif dance_quinntana.gif fakeids!quinntana.png Quinntanabed2.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 1 Quinntanabed3.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 2 Quinntanabed4.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 3 Quinntanabed5.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 4 Aftersex quinntana.gif Smile!idoquinntana.png Slowdancerivergron quinntana.png omgthiswassocute!quinntana.gif alltheway_quinntana.gif omgthiswassocute!quinntana.gif Thefuturebackground.png Maybeback.png Featured Tumblr Post Source Quinntana News Quinntana News!!!Previous Quinntana NewsQuinn and Santana got into a Slap Fight because Quinn thought Santana is jealous over her and Santana dislikes Quinn dating a Professor from her class Next Quinntana News Naked: Kurt calls Quinntana for a emergency situation regarding Rachel, Quinn isn't dating her Professor anymore, Quinntana and Rachel will sing Love Songs by Sara Bareilles I Do: Quinntana will share a hotel room before/after Wemma Wedding, They will sing together in We've Got Tonight. It's confirmed that Quinn will kiss Santana and they will slow dance. They will also "go all the way" in a hotel room. SantanaAtWedding.jpg|Naya on Set for I Do Das415.jpg|Dianna on Set for I Do Quinntana Theater Category:Teams